wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Fei Song
Fei Song is the other advisor of the Liao clan in the Tea Leaves series. He and Hen-to Chang used to serve Khai Liao before he died. Now, both men work for Ju Wang. Appearance and Personality Personality Like Hen-to, Fei is laid-back and easy going. In their younger years, he seemed to follow Hen-to's lead. He seems to let his friend take the wheel because Hen-to always appeared to be the leader in their little group. Back Story Fei, Hen-to, and Daiyu were all close growing up. The boys did their best to their crush from her twin brother and his schemes. However, Fei and Hen-to had to adjust when Daiyu and Khai started getting close. At first, Fei and Hen-to didn't trust Khai because he was to be one of Jianjun's victims in a scam. Because of this, they believe that he would use Daiyu for revenge. After hard questioning, the boys learned that wasn't the case. Overtime, Fei and Hen-to began to see Khai as friend. However, that friendship would be tested on the rich heir's twentieth birthday in October of 1986. Khai invited the boys up to Beijing for the birthday party. Because of their poor background, Hen-to and Fei seemed unease about this. However, Daiyu insisted and they couldn't say no to her. As expected, the Liao clan's rich friends looked down upon them and said nasty things about them. The whole time, Fei tried to keep Hen-to calm. However when one of the noble's tripped Daiyu when she went to go give Khai a cake for his present, he couldn't hold back his friend from punching the bully noble in the face. As a result, Khai's father had the noble thrown out for disrespecting their son's friends. When all of their rich friends left, the real birthday came down to Khai, his parents, and his friends. Three years later, Khai and Daiyu got married and Khai invited Fei and Hen-to up to Beijing again to work as his advisers. He even went as far as to move them into houses on the Liao property. It revealed that Khai was the one who hooked up Fei with Cai to secure his relationship with Daiyu for himself. Sometime later, Khai throws a dinner and has Fei invite Cai over so that they can bond closer together. Like Hen-to, Fei is a little suspicious about this plan. They are surprised to learn that their boss did the cooking. At point, Khai pulls Fei and Hen-to out of the room so that the women can bond better. Through both of Cai's miscarriages, Fei supported her and stayed by her side. He even tried to cheer her up when she was down. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Fei and Hen-to stay behind and begin talks with Yao Wang about the change of hands now that Khai is dead. The two men assure that the clan will be in good hands with Ju. Fei curses Jianjun and is thankful they can still talk ill about the living. Because Ju is sixteen at the time, he and Hen-to are the ones that make official decision until she comes of age. The men supervise her for the whole season. However when a certain blue folder appears from long ago, the advisers panic and try to keep Ju from the truth as long as they can until they figure out what is going on. Tea Leaves and Green Jade Fei and Hen-to learn that Jianjun is in town and knows about Khai's death. They, Ju, and Yao meet to talk about what to do with him. It is the new clan leader who decides to talk to her uncle about leaving the clan alone. Fei and the others meet with Jianjun to talk and give him an offer in exchange for leaving Ju and the clan alone. Her uncle says he will think about it. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Fei is seen at the clan meeting talking about what to do now that Jianjin is on the move again and bailed Junjie out of jail. He and Hen-to are naturally angry about what Ju's uncle is up to. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces It turns out that Fei and Hen-to have been giving fertility advice to Yao. They try to cheer him up when they learn that his sperm count has dropped. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Fei, Hen-to, Yao, and Ju are all in a business meeting looking for a new trade partner. Ju decides to reach out to the smaller businesses as a way to grow out and evolve the clan. Despite some worry, the men of the clan agree after her reasoning. Fei and Cai have been arguing over whether Ju will have a boy or a girl. In the season finale, Ju comes by to visit Song House. She finds Fei reading the paper in his living room. He and Cai ask for what baby names Ju and Yao will give Little Bean. The couple are amazed that she's committed to not knowing the baby's gender yet. Fei says there is nothing wrong with keeping some traditions. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Relationships Cai Song Main Aritcle: Cai Song Cai is Fei's wife. Khai was the one who hooked them up. They met on the first date at the public library. Kee Song Main Article: Kee Song Kee is Fei's son. He loves him, but wishes that he wasn't so lazy all of the time. Hen-to Chang Main Article: Hen-to Chang Hen-to and Fei have been friends since they were children. Both of them had a friendly rivalry over who would marry Daiyu. Even after all this time, Fei and Hen-to remain friends and work together. In their younger years together, Fei seemed to follow Hen-to's lead and even try to keep the peace at Khai's birthday party when the clan's rich friends were whispering about them. Ju Wang Main Article: Ju Wang He and Hen-to now work under Ju. Both men look out for her and really do care about. They have vowed her father that they will help her carry on the clan's legacy. Khai Liao Main Article: Khai Liao Khai was Fei and Hen-to's boss before his death. The three men had a friendly rivalry over Daiyu's heart. When Khai married her, he hired Fei and Hen-to as his advisors for the clan. Daiyu Liao Main Article: Daiyu Liao Just like Hen-to, Fei was close to Daiyu when they were younger. He too had a crush on her and protected her from her brother. Because of his feelings for Daiyu, Fei and Hen-to had a rather friendly rivaly. He followed her to Beijing when she when went to college and married Khai. In return, Khai hired him along with Hen-to to stay close to Daiyu until her death. Jianjun Kim Main Article: Jianjun Kim Fei, just like everyone, doesn't trust Junjain and doesn't like him at all. In fact, Fei and Hen-to did their best to protect Daiyu from his various cons and schemes when they were younger. Trivia * Between Fei and Hen-to, Fei is the quieter of the two. Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Liao Clan